Loving Couple
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Po and Tigress spend some time together. OOCnesses and TiPo.


_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kung Fu Panda or anything relating to the franchise.**_

It was a calm and peaceful night in the Valley of Peace. The air was silent and clean. People were wandering around the various store happily and having a good time. And at the Peach Tree was Po and Tigress, who were having a romantic evening together. Po had cooked everyone an amazing meal and now they had gone to relax. Viper had went with Crane to Viper's room. Po and Tigress though went to the Peach Tree, as they found it more calming, peaceful and most of all...Romantic. Tigress was sitting on Po's lap, cuddled into his chest, as she purred away happily. They both loved being like this, just in the warmth of each other's embrace. Po was rubbing her back gently, feeling the soft silkiness of her training vest on his paw pads. She seemed to purr louder at this added affection and in doing so, she spoke to him.

"Hmm, this is so nice Po" Said Tigress, as she was now purring away loudly for her Panda, as she knew he loved feeling her purrs rumble through his chest. Po smiled and nodded back at her as he too enjoyed the moment.

"It sure is kitten, I love being with you Tigress" Said Po, as she responded with a batch of purrs. Po chuckled and then looked at her lovingly.

"To think that we're together after all these years is amazing" Said Po as he cuddled her again. He kept wanting her to be warm and safe, so the wind of the night didn't hamper her affections towards him. Tigress didn't question him cuddling her more and infact snuggled into his fur more. Any further and she would disappear entirely.

"Oh Po, I knew we would be together all along. I just didn't want to accept it at first and then when I did, it was getting you to stop being so awkward around me...Even around girls in general" Said Tigress as she looked at her Panda with a smirk. Po looked back at his girlfriend with his own smirk as he looked at her lovingly. There was something about her that made her so devious.

"Right that's it come here you" Said Po, as he grabbed the Tiger Master by her curvaceous waist and pulled her towards him. Tigress surprisingly giggled and squirmed to get out of his grasp. You'd never think Tigress would be one for giggling, nor purring and affection. But recently, someone had said she was not capable of such feats. So Tigress went and proved not only him, but everyone wrong by showing said emotions towards her Panda. Soon, she started to wish she had shown them earlier. Her skills in Kung Fu had increased massively, due to her being more relaxed and not strained by training all the time and the need for her pride to show her off as hardcore and fearless. Sure she was still as serious and hardcore as always. You wouldn't want to argue with her or anger her. But now she was more loving and caring to those around her.

"Po! Stop it!" Laughed Tigress as she tried to push him away while Po pretended to bite into her neck like she was his prey. The Panda then pulled his face out of her neck as he spoke in a playful manner to her. This is something they'd started doing more often, being more playful and havin games like this.

"I've got you now Master Tigress" Said Po as he held her in place. Tigress smirked and spoke back as if she was captured by Po. These were actually quite fun for her, as she sometimes would practice stopping Po while he pretended to be a bandit. But in this case, it was for love and romance. And she wouldn't give anything for Po to stop.

"It appears you do Master Po...Can I get a kiss?" Said Tigress as she looked up at him with a cute expression. Po's heart melted at the sight and made him love her all that more. Whenever she used that look on him, he gave into to her. He couldn't resist her when she was that cute. Mind you, he couldn't resist her most of the time as it was.

"For a girl such as yourself, you can get one anytime" Said Po as he looked at her. Tigress purred loudly as she felt her lips caress Po's in a kiss of love and passion. Everytime she kissed him, it was like magic. Everytime she kissed him, she felt everything bad in her life just melt away. As if nothing could possibly make her sad or harm her. She loved how caring he was, how he would always put her and others before himself. Even if he _himself_ was in more _dire_ circumstances that everyone else. As they pulled apart, Po looked at Tigress with a smile as he spoke to her.

"Tigress...Look at me" Said Po, as she turned and looked at him. He then saw the radiant beauty of her face, as her Orange fur glowed in the night. Her amber eyes matched her fur in it's glowing capabilities. Po was _so_... **so** glad she was his girlfriend and he would love her forever. No one was ever going to hurt her.

"You're so beautiful Tigress, you know that" Said Po, as Tigress purred at him in admiration of his comment. She loved it when her Panda spoke to her like this...Complement after complement. She was glad she had him in her life and that he would never leave him. She looked into his Jade Green eyes and felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

"Oh Po, I love you so much" Said Tigress, as she pulled her Panda Bear in for yet another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his held her waist. She deepened the kiss and slithered her tongue into his mouth. He immediately accepted her and then slithered his own over hers and into _her_ mouth, as they both lived the moment. This was quite romantic moment for them and they were both revelling in the moment. They then broke the kiss and Tigress gently licked his nose, before doing the same to his cheek. Po blushed at his girlfriend's affection towards him. She was always so loving since they got together.

"You're very handsome Po and you'll always be my cuddly Panda" Said Tigress. Po was loving this affection and said a comment of his own as he continued to hold her close to him. This day couldn't get any better for him. He loved spending time with her in evenings such as this.

"And your very beautiful Tigress and you'll always be my sweet kitten" Said Po, as Tigress smiled. Tigress was now the one to love the affection that her boyfriend was giving her. She snuggled back into his fur and started to purr again, as they both continued to be...A Loving Couple.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, first of all you may all have noticed Alone, Alone 2 Trailer, Alone 2 and a note of mine got removed by Fanfiction, as well as my account being infracted As to why this happened I have no idea, but if I had to have a guess it would be due to the fact that the note I posted wasn't a story and becase I briefly mentioned Alone 2 in it, my stories got plugged too. Don't worry, my oneshots are unaffected. So hopefully everything is stable. I've email Fanfiction as to why they were removed and I'll be taking more precautions in the future to ensure this doesn't happen. _This note will also appear in the next chapter of Alone 2, just incase people don't read this Oneshot and are still wondering why stuff got removed._** _  
_

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot and I hope you are all doing well. If you've got any questions about anything, whether it be this or upcoming stories/oneshots/twoshots/multishots. Or just a question about Alone 2 then you can always PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks for reading, hope everyone is well and happy and I'll see you all for Alone 2 when it's back. I love you all very much** ❤


End file.
